Les SCP, tout simplement
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Une série à histoires. Un rapport une nouvelle histoire. Et oui, il va y en avoir une chiée. Préparez-vous. (TOUS LES SCP ET PERSONNAGES FAISANT UNE APPARITION SONT LA PROPRIETE DE LA FONDATION SCP, L'UNIVERS EN LUI-MEME EST PLACE SOUS LA LICENCE CREATIVE COMMONS)
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, chers amis, ici MrJacketBarths ! En parallèle de mes autres séries toujours en cours (je vous ferai d'ailleurs un petit récapitulatif très bientôt), voici pour vous une nouvelle série à histoires, à nouveau basée sur la Fondation SCP (un énorme lot d'histoires sur l'univers risquent d'ailleurs de paraître sur ce compte. J'en dis pas plus, pour l'instant).**

 **Le concept est très simple et, à la fois, titanesque : si vous allez sur le site, puis dans l'onglet « Page des membres », puis sur le « Dossier personnel du Dr. Marcus », vous verrez un onglet « Calendrier ». Cet onglet recense TOUS les SCP ayant été créés ou traduits, dans l'ordre chronologique. Les SCP anglais, français, allemands, italiens, espagnols… et même les SCP –J !**

 **Et, en partant du premier rapport traduit (qui est ce bon vieux SCP-173 !), je vais prendre chaque rapport et écrire une petite histoire, plus ou moins longue, ayant à chaque fois un rapport avec ce SCP (des histoires utilisant les contes et les canons de la Fonda sont aussi envisagées). Et ce sera la seule contrainte que je m'imposerai. Car, en effet, les histoires que j'écrirai n'auront pas vraiment de rapport entre elles, elles seront complètement indépendantes les unes des autres. Et ce sera de même dans le style d'écriture : il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! Et bien sûr, certains personnages de l'univers de la Fondation feront leur apparition ! Mes différents OC, il n'est pas exclu qu'ils y apparaissent également…**

 **En tout cas, je suis ravi de commencer cette série et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Croyez-moi, y'a des trucs qui vaudront le détour.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. SCP-173

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **C'est donc maintenant que j'inaugure ma grande série d'écrits sur nos chers amis les SCP ! Et quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un écrit sur celui qui a débuté tout le bordel, à savoir SCP-173, rapport qui affiche tout de même 11 ans d'existence au compteur, tout de même !**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas qui est le Créateur originel de SCP-173 (surtout que retrouver un nom précis sur 4chan ? Ouais, bof). Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il fut traduit par Dr. Marcus. Et que l'image (et UNIQUEMENT l'image de ce SCP) est en fait une photographie de l'œuvre** _ **Untitled 2004**_ **, œuvre réalisée par l'artiste japonais Izumi Kato. Il est donc formellement interdit de vendre l'image de SCP-173 à des fins commerciales, sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Je dis ça juste au cas où.**

 **Enjoy !**

Quand tu travailles comme employé de la Fondation SCP, il arrive toujours ce moment. Ce moment qui n'est pas vraiment fatidique, vu que ça finissait par arriver à tout le monde, mais un moment où d'un coup, ton travail devient plus chiant. Où ton travail devient chiant tout simplement parce que tu as de plus en plus de mal à te concentrer dessus au fil des jours.

Et pourquoi donc as-tu de plus en plus de mal à concentrer dessus ? Ben, j'allais te répondre alors cesse de m'interrompre, tu vas vite devenir chiant si tu continues.

Donc, reprenons. Tu as de plus en plus de mal à te concentrer dessus… tout simplement parce qu'au fil des jours, au fur et à mesure que tu découvrais ton travail… de multiples questions ont commencé à germer dans ton esprit. Beaucoup de questions. Enormément de questions.

Et, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est normal. Parce que la Fondation SCP emploie des centaines d'employés. Et que tout employé de la Fondation s'est un jour posé au moins une question au sujet de son travail ou de tout ce qui y tournait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tenté de militariser SCP-105 et SCP-076-2 ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le Site Aleph ne s'est pas écroulé sur ses fondations, vu le nombre de conneries que les employés pouvaient y faire ?

Pourquoi l'un des O5-8 n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'une tentative d'assassinat du Dr. Kondraki par le Dr. Gears serait une très mauvaise idée ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arriverait jamais à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'est le vrai SCP-001 ?

Pourquoi est-ce que dans une réalité alternative, le Dr. Everett Mann avait soudainement pété un câble et profité de son rang d'O5-4 pour buter tous les autres O5 et devenir l'Administrateur ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le Dr. King avait tant horreur des pommes ?

Pourquoi est-ce que la Coalition Mondiale Occulte ne savait que détruire les anomalies ?

Pourquoi est-ce que SAPHIR ne se rendait pas compte qu'à être trop impliqué dans sa mission, il finissait par devenir ce qu'il combattait ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'écoutait pas un peu les gars de la Main du Serpent ?

Pourquoi est-ce que même dans les salles de repos des Sites, on arrivait jamais vraiment à complètement se détendre ?

Pourquoi est-ce que la Fondation s'était emmerdée à créer des sociétés-façades qu'au final, personne n'utilise ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrivait à fantasmer sur des SCP humanoïdes ? (même si cette question mériterait d'être creusée de façon plus développée et de façon vraiment sérieuse)

Mais il y avait une question qui surpassait toutes les autres. Une question qui ne trouverait probablement jamais de réponse. Une question qui pouvait parfois s'immiscer jusque dans la tête des O5 eux-mêmes.

Pourquoi SCP-173 ? Ou plutôt… pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue statue qui brisait les nuques des gens avait toujours réussi à garder son aura d'étrangeté, de mystère ?

Cela faisait depuis 1993 qu'elle était arrivée au Site-19. Cela faisait 25 ans que ce SCP était étudié. On savait tous ce qui arrivait aux malheureux qui entraient dans sa cellule. Et pourtant… la Fondation n'avait jamais pu totalement expliquer ce qu'était 173. Il avait toujours pu garder ce caractère étrange, cette aura de mystère et ce, depuis sa découverte. Bien évidemment le genre de SCP à ne jamais pouvoir être expliqué. Ou, en tout cas, pas totalement.

Mais la Fondation était composée de scientifiques, dans la grande majorité. Et les scientifiques étaient des gens qui détestaient ne pas avoir des réponses à ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ce qui fait que tout chercheur de la Fondation s'est un jour posé cette question sur SCP-173.

Et tu sais ce que c'est, le pire ? C'est que c'est même pas un effet mémétique.

 **Et voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous aie plu !**

 **Si vous voulez réagir, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! Sur ce, je vous dis « à la prochaine » !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. SCP--J

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et maintenant, pour vos yeux ébahis, voici un nouvel écrit sur un SCP ! Et cette fois, le SCP qui sera la source de mon inspiration sera SCP-_-J, qui est le premier SCP humoristique à avoir été traduit en français !**

 **Je ne sais pas qui est le Créateur originel de ce SCP, mais je sais qu'il a été traduit par Dr. Marcus (en fait, la majorité des premiers skips traduits l'ont été par Marcus). Et ça, c'est cool.**

 **Enjoy !**

Un petit rocher qui donne la flemme et fait tout remettre à plus tard. C'est ça, SCP-_-J. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

C'est marrant, non ? Un petit rocher qui te donne juste envie de procrastiner, de ne rien faire d'important. Ça a l'air tellement con que ça te donne juste envie de rigoler et de t'en foutre. Sauf que… ben, justement, c'est là que les gens se trompent.

Parce que SCP-_-J est sûrement l'un des SCP les plus dangereux qui puissent exister, une vraie menace pour le monde. Et que, d'ailleurs, le monde entier est menacé par ses effets. J'en ai, des exemples à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

Tu vois Alexandre Benalla ? Oui, bien sûr que tu vois qui c'est, on parle que de lui, en ce moment. Et j'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi il est allé tabasser des gars au calme. Ben, la solution est simple. C'est parce qu'il a subi les effets de SCP-_-J et qu'il a eu la flemme de se poser la question des conséquences et de réfléchir.

Tu sais pourquoi les Rolling Stones, on ne les célèbre plus autant qu'avant alors que pendant les années 60 et 70, on les vénérait ? Ben, encore une fois à cause de SCP-_-J. Parce qu'après _Exile on Main Street_ , ils ont eu la flemme de continuer à faire des albums plus que bons. Et surtout, de donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient soudés, regarde ce que ça a causé chez Mick & Keith.

Tu sais pourquoi il existe des sections des forums O5 (ceux de notre réalité à nous) dédiées aux utilisateurs qui ont fait des bêtises ? Pareil que pour Benalla. Ils ont eu la flemme de réfléchir aux possibles conséquences de leurs actes. Bon, pas tous, vu qu'il y a les actions non-disciplinaires et les disciplinaires. Mais quand même.

Tu sais pourquoi y'a autant de gens qui en insultent d'autres sur Twitter ? Toujours à cause de ce foutu rocher. Parce que les gens qui insultent ont la flemme de penser à faire quelque chose pour animer leurs misérables petites vies de merde et qu'ils ont tout autant la flemme de s'acheter un cerveau. Alors, ils continuent à déverser des flots de merde.

Tu sais pourquoi Bobby Kotick n'a pas forcément cherché à casser son image de patron obsédé par les valeurs sûres et le fric ? SCP-_-J. Parce qu'il avait la flemme de vouloir casser cette fameuse image. _Again_.

Bon… je pense que tu dois avoir compris, avec tous les exemples que je t'ai servi… quoi ? Tu penses qu'il y en a pas assez ? Ben, attends un peu parce que là, j'ai un peu la flemme de te servir d'autres exemples, surtout qu'il va bientôt être l'heure du dodo.

Je t'en donnerai d'autres demain.

 **Et voili voilou !**

 **En espérant que ça vous aie plu ! Et je souhaite terminer en adressant un petit message à un tout récent lecteur.**

 **Grym, je sais qu'il y a une chance que tu sois en train de regarder. Donc, juste un petit truc : tu peux me passer un churros, s'te plaît ? ^^**

 **Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à tous vous laisser et vous dire à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
